


Rejection

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus claims what he's been lusting after for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ass_carnival on LJ.

“Al. Albus!”

Albus snapped out of his reverie and stared questioningly at James who now sighed in exasperation. “Seriously, do you _ever_ listen to me?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry,” Albus muttered, blushing lightly as his eyes found their way back to the boy that had preoccupied him to the extent that he hadn’t been able to listen to his brother’s complaints about whatever girlfriend he’d recently dumped.

Scorpius Malfoy, the man of his dreams. Whenever he was in the room, or anywhere near Albus, he couldn’t think clearly anymore and got that vacant, dreamy expression on his face. He couldn’t help it. Hell, he’d tried to get that boy out of his head for years now but nothing seemed to manage to distract him long enough to chase that unique smile out of his head.

“When are you finally going to stop swooning over that guy?” James asked, knowing where Albus was looking even without checking.

“I can’t help it, “Albus sighed, finally looking at his brother and sipping his drink through the pink straw. “He’s so beautiful and perfect but just never seems to notice me... I really don’t know what else I’m supposed to try. Write tacky love letters?”

He huffed and stared down at his feet. He knew he was pathetic but... he was in love. Nothing could brighten his day like seeing Scorpius smile at his current conquest, or smelling his cologne as he passed him in the corridor, not even looking at Albus. “Seriously, what does a guy have to do to impress him? Tell me. You’re his friend, you should know.”

“Well, “James said, staring at Scorpius with a frown. “It involves a feather boa and the theme to ‘A Summer Place’ but I’d rather not talk about it here.”

Albus quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at his brother who grinned. “Al, you should just forget about him. You know he doesn’t date. He doesn’t care about who he shags. But if you really feel you need to have him, just go there and ask him.”

“I can’t,” Albus murmured, grimacing at James when he gave him another eye roll. Albus just shrugged and looked back at Scorpius who was apparently just being seduced by a tall black guy with huge muscles. Albus frowned, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest.

He abruptly slammed his glass on the table and stood up, earning a curious look from his brother. He just shook his head at James and made his way through the crowd of people in the pub before he changed his mind. His heartbeat sped up when he was standing right in front of Scorpius and realized that he hadn’t thought this through and didn’t even know what to say.

Scorpius looked at him in question, raising an amused, elegant eyebrow. Albus opened his mouth but no sound came out. Scorpius’s brows furrowed and Albus saw understanding flicker through the other boy’s eyes.

Before he knew what had happened, Scorpius politely told the hunk who’d been standing beside him to leave, grabbed Albus’s hand and pulled him out of the crowded pub. Albus barely registered Scorpius walking to a car and pulling him onto the backseat. Blood was rushing in his ears and he couldn’t remember his heart ever beating that fast. He looked up at Scorpius with big, innocent eyes and almost moaned when he saw raw hunger reflected in Scorpius’s.

His heart skipped a beat and he almost forgot to breathe when Scorpius’s lips came crashing down onto his own, his tongue sliding against his in a way that made his head feel dizzy.

Scorpius’s hands were all over him, tugging at his clothes, brushing over parts of his skin he didn’t even knew could be considered as erogenous zones. Scorpius undressed him, fingertips circling his nipples and gently scratching his heated skin. He helped Scorpius get rid of Albus’s trousers, and felt himself blush in embarrassment when his boxer was pulled down as well. It wasn’t exactly comfortable in the car but it was perfect because Scorpius had finally noticed him.

He ignored the little voice in his head that told him that Scorpius would go back to his friends afterwards and forget all about him in the blink of an eye. Part of him was naïve enough to believe that this meant something. He’d waited for years for something like this to happen and somehow his mind wasn’t ready to see that this was all he’d get. A one-night-stand in a luxurious car.

Albus watched with fascination as Scorpius peeled off his own clothes, the tight red shirt revealing pale, silky skin that Al just died to touch but didn’t quite dare. He didn’t want to ruin this by getting lost in the sensations and uttering something completely stupid like ‘I love you’ in the wrong moment which would certainly make Scorpius flee.

He held his breath when Scorpius wriggled out of his tight blue jeans and tugged down the plain white silk boxers, tossing them at him. Albus caught them with his hand, absentmindedly as he stared at the long, thick erection and licked his lips hungrily. He had never done this before and he’d always imagined his first time to be in a large bed with rose petals on it and candles all around. But he knew that he wanted it to happen with Scorpius, and that this might be his only chance.

And staring up into those lust-filled grey eyes he knew that he would give himself to him right there and then. Scorpius grabbed Albus’s hand hurriedly and wrapped it around his cock. Albus didn’t even have the time to fully explore that beautiful length as he was urged to stroke him while Scorpius fumbled through the pockets of his jeans to pull out a small tube of lube.

He arranged Albus on the back seat, so that his legs were spread, his knees pulled to his chest. Not even really having time to relax, Albus felt a cold finger at his entrance, teasing a second before pushing in to stretch him.

Al’s eyes fluttered closed and he forced himself to relax. It felt weird and unfamiliar but he urged himself to calm down and allow this because he wanted it, no matter how much pain was involved.

A second finger entered him and his muscles clenched around it automatically. His eyes were screwed shut and he moaned softly when Scorpius wrapped his hand around his erection to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Scorpius added a third finger and Albus was finally getting used to the unfamiliar intrusion. It was actually starting to feel really good and he found himself unconsciously pushing back to get more of Scorpius.

He let out a yelp of surprise which ended in a long moan when Scorpius brushed some part inside of him that felt like nothing Albus had ever experienced before. He was panting, stars exploding behind his closed eyelids and when he opened them again and stared into the liquid silver of Scorpius’s he almost came because of the pure intensity he saw there.

Much too soon, Scorpius pulled his fingers out again and Albus watched eagerly when Scorpius coated his shaft with the lube. He grabbed Albus’s legs roughly, placing them over his shoulders before shoving the thick cock in Al’s still tight channel.

Albus moaned loudly, the mix of pain and pleasure, and discomfort because his head was pressing against the door of the car, making him shake all over. It felt so right to have Scorpius there, like a piece that had been missing was finally back at its original place again.

Scorpius started moving, eyes locked with Albus’s, and the sounds! The small, delicious breaths Scorpius let out as he thrust into Albus were almost enough to make the dark-haired boy cry out in pleasure.

Noticing that Scorpius’s thrusts were getting more erratic and small, Albus reached between there bodies to take a hold of his own erection, stroking it at the same time as Scorpius slammed into him.

He felt his body tense and his arse clench around Scorpius just when he felt his lover’s hot seed spilling inside of him. His own orgasm came as a long wave of pleasure, his cock spurting milky-white sperm all over his chest.

He was shivering and panting when Scorpius collapsed on top of him and didn’t even notice the dull pain when his head was slammed against the window of the car again.

Albus was still catching his breath when Scorpius pulled out of him, muttering a quick cleaning spell before putting on his clothes again. Unable to react properly, Albus watched the other boy check his appearance in the mirror and giving him one last look before exiting the car. Al suddenly realized that they hadn’t spoken a word since he’d had the idea of walking towards Scorpius.

He absentmindedly realized that he was still clutching Scorpius’s boxers in his hand and pushed himself up.

“Scorpius!” he called weakly, his voice sounding hollow and shy. Scorpius stopped and turned around to look at him, arching an eyebrow and tapping his foot impatiently.

Albus opened his mouth, then closed it again and bit his lip. He lifted the boxers for Scorpius to see and swallowed hard. “I still have your underwear,” he said, his voice a mere whisper.

“I still have your virginity,” Scorpius countered, a satisfied smirk on his beautiful, full lips. He let out an almost cruel chuckle before shrugging. “Keep it,” he said before turning around and disappearing in the darkness.

Long after Scorpius was gone, Albus was sitting there and staring at the spot where he’d last seen his love. He felt empty and used, like so many others before him. When he blinked he was surprised to feel tears rolling down his cheeks and when he licked his lips, he tasted the bitter taste of rejection.


End file.
